


Going Down

by kissingcullens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingcullens/pseuds/kissingcullens
Summary: A very short cunnilingus drabble, not super explicit but yknow there can never be enough.





	Going Down

Finn does his utmost to work Rey up and tease her, licking and kissing her through her underwear, stroking her thighs until she’s cursing him out and begging, 

“I swear to God, Finn, if you don’t take those off right this second and- ohhhh oh oh oh DAMN you, you-oooooooo… oh! Oh!” 

Rey whimpers and starts to pant, high, desperate, breathy sounds as she puts her hands on Finn’s head pleadingly, giving up on her last shred of composure.

“Yeah, yeah, oh my- oh my god- hUmmMMmmm—a-a-aahh-h” Her voice trails up into a high squeak, and when Finn finally pulls off her soaked panties, parts her lips and licks a broad, decisive stripe up her center, it’s the beginning of the end

After she comes, Rey can’t stop smiling-  
-she puts her arm up over her eyes as she strokes Finn’s hair- he’s still down between her legs, kissing her stomach and gentling her with his hands on her hips. 

“Was that okay?” Finn asks, rubbing circles into her hip with his thumb.

Rey smacks him gently,  
“I’m not even going to dignify that with an answer-”

He can see her big, silly grin, and he grins too-

When he starts to kiss up her torso, she pulls her arm down a little to look at him- smiling, biting her lip and trying to school her expression into something less bubbly and giddy, to no avail.

It’s hard to kiss him when she can’t stop grinning, but she tries- once, twice, three times–  
then Finn starts laughing. Rey smacks him again on the shoulder, and she tries to be as stern as she can all cuddled in his arms and naked and blushing-

“You know you don’t have to be SO pleased with yourself.” 

Finn just smiles in a way that has her blushing even hotter, and not knowing whether she wants to kick him or kiss him.


End file.
